verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sainte Marie-Madeleine
Die kleine Dorfkirche in Rennes-le-Château wurde 1059 eingeweiht. Gewidmet ist sie Maria Magdalena. Die Kirche bildet einen wesentlichen Punkt in der mysteriösen Geschichte des Dorfes und seines Pfarrers. Saunière hatte sie nämlich zwischen 1886 und 1891 "saniert" und das Interieur peu a peu bis 1898 fast komplett umgestaltet. Bereits am Eingang beginnt Saunières Wirken deutlich zu werden: das Vordach hat der Abbé um zwei kitschige gelbe "Schlangen" ergänzt, die sich an der Spitze in einem Sacre-Couer treffen. Sowohl die linke, als auch die rechte Schlange werden von zwei Tauben beobachtet. Interessant ist die Anzahl der Abschnitte: beide Schlangen unterteilen sich in jeweils acht Segmente. Das Sacre-Coeur ist an Position neun, bekanntlich eine heilige Zahl, angebracht. Direkt über dem Eingang sind mehrere Inschriften eingemeißelt, unter anderem: "Hic domus dei est et porta coelis" ' (Dies ist das Haus Gottes und das Tor zum Himmel) '"Domus mea domus orationis vocabitur" (Mein Haus wird das Haus der Gebete genannt) "Terribilis est locus iste" ' (Dieser Ort ist schrecklich) '"Lumen in coelo" (Das Licht ist im Himmel) Nun mag es auf den ersten Blick seltsam erscheinen, dass ein Pfarrer ausgerechnet seine eigene Kirche als einen "schrecklichen Ort" bezeichnet. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Zitat aus Genesis 28,17 (Jakobs Traum), das auf den ersten Blick nur unvollständig wiedergegeben ist. Im Original heißt es: Dieser Ort ist schrecklich, es ist das Haus Gottes, das Tor zum Himmel; den zweiten Teil des Zitats finden wir allerdings ein stückweit unterhalb des an zentraler Stelle platzierten "schrecklichen Ortes". Saunière hat dieses Zitat aus einem, heute leider nicht wirklich mehr bekannten Grund bewusst gewählt. Selbiges gilt auch für das "Haus der Gebete", das übrigens auch über dem Eingang zum SS-Obergruppenführersaal in der Wewelsburg zu finden ist. Im Original heißt es: "Mein Haus wird das Haus der Gebete genannt, aber ihr habt einen Ort der Gauner daraus gemacht". Und noch etwas ist seltsame: "Lumen in coelo" ist genau das Motto, mit dem der Prophet Malachias, der während des 12. Jahrhunderts die kommenden Päpste vorhergesagt hat, den zu Zeiten der Kirchenrenovierung amtierenden Papst Leo XIII. beschrieben hat. Malachias hatte übrigens eng mit den Templern zu tun... Betreten wir die Kirche: gleich links neben dem Eingang befindet sich eine Statue des Dämons Asmodeus, der ein Weihwasserbecken trägt. Entsetzt blickt dieser zu Boden. Früher war der Anblick des Dämons noch furchterregender, als heute - unter anderem auch deshalb, weil er Glasaugen hatte und damit relativ echt wirkte. Der originale Kopf des Asmodeus ist inzwischen ersetzt worden. Wieder einmal haben Vandalen gewütet, den Kopf abgeschlagen und damit ein wertvolles Stück der Geschichte für immer zerstört. Dennoch bewegt auch heute noch viele die Frage: weshalb hat Saunière ausgerechnet einen Dämon an den Eingang gesetzt? Zumal den Asmodeus, der - laut Bibel - beim Bau des Salomonischen Tempels mitgeholfen haben soll. Ein Dämon, der als Hüter und Wächter des Salomonischen Tempels mit seinem Schatz gilt. Sollte das eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Saunière zumindest einen Teil der Tempelschätze in der Umgebung von Rennes-le-Château ausfindig gemacht hat? Der Teufel trägt ein Weihwasserbecken. Darüber befindet sich ein von Salamandern oder Greifen getragenes Symbol: ein Kreis mit roter Fläche, in dessen Mitte mit schwarz geschrieben zwei Buchstaben stehen: BS. Gleich darüber wiederum hat Saunière vier Engel platziert - in deren Hintergrund ist ein Kreuz. Zwischen Symbol und Engeln steht der Satz "Par ce signe tu le vaincras" (Durch dieses Zeichen wirst du ihn besiegen). Zwei Dinge werden spekuliert: ist mit dem Zeichen das Kreuz gemeint, das die Engel angeblich schlagen? Oder ist damit jenes "BS" gemeint? Nach mehreren Quellen könnte mit dem Zeichen "BS" der Ort gemeint sein, an dem die Flüsse Sals und Blanque ineinander münden, also etwa 6 km süd-östlich von Rennes-le-Château. Ein in der nähe liegendes Gewässer trägt sinnigerweise auch den Namen "Das Weihwasserbecken" Sehen wir uns letzteres genauer an. Sind es Initialen, die auf Bérenger Saunière hindeuten sollen? Ist es ein Hinweis auf die beiden Pfarrer, die die Kirche umgestaltet haben: Boudet und Saunière? Oder sind damit zwei Flüsschen gemeint: Blanque und Sals, die beide bei Rennes-les-Bains zusammentreffen? Für letztere Theorie spricht, dass der Ort, an dem die beiden Gewässer zusammenfließen, "Le Benitier", das "Weihwasserbecken" genannt wird. Ein Zufall? Eine andere Spekulation geht in eine alchemische Richtung: die einzelnen Figuren stehen für die vier Elemente. Asmodeus für die Erde (Rex Mundi), das Weihwasserbecken für das Wasser, die Salamander darüber stehen für das Feuer, die Engel für die Luft. Erde, Feuer und Wasser tragen gewissermaßen die Luft. Sollte das Taufbecken also ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass man die vier Elemente mit einem gewissen Zeichen "besiegen" kann? Steht der "Sieg" über die vier Elemente zufällig am Eingang des Gotteshauses - oder wollte Saunière darauf hinweisen, wie man in das "Reich Gottes" gelangen kann - nämlich dadurch, dass diese vier Elemente "besiegt", also überwunden werden können? Der "Heilige Gral" beispielsweise gilt oft auch als Synonym für eine höhere Bewusstseinsebene. Stehen Gral und Taufbecken in einem Zusammenhang? Oder weist Saunière auf den "Stein der Weisen" hin? Diskussionsstoff gibt auch das Zitat "Par ce signe tu le vaincras". Der Satz ist im Original ein Zitat des Kaisers Konstantin und lautet : "Par ce signe tu vaincras". Zwei Buchstaben hatte Saunière also hinzugefügt: "le". Diese befinden sich an 13. und 14. Stelle. Einige Forscher halten dies für einen Hinweis auf das Jahr 1314, als der letzte Großmeister der Tempelritter, Jaques de Molay, auf dem Scheiterhaufen starb. Interessanterweise lässt sich durch die beiden Buchstaben aber auch ein Wort bilden, das uns in dieser Geschichte noch öfter begegnet (unter anderem im kleinen Manuskript): nimmt man nämlich jenes "BS" und setzt das zusätzlich eingefügte "LE" in die Mitte - ergibt sich: "BLES". Wir kommen später noch einmal darauf zurück. Andere Forscher verweisen darauf, dass durch die hinzugefügten zwei Buchstaben "LE" der gesamte Satz 22 Buchstaben aufweist. Nichts Besonderes? Könnte man sagen, wenn die 22 nicht verdächtig oft auftauchen würde: 22 Stufen führen auf das Aussichtsplateau des "Tour Magdala", 22 Zinnen hat der Turm, 22 Zähne zeigt der Totenkopf am Friedhofseingang. Der 22. Buchstabe im Alphabet ist das "V" - nimmt man den oberen der vier Engel am Eingang weg, schlagen die anderen drei ein "V". Zufälle? Nun, selten ist in Rennes-le-Château wirklich etwas dem Zufall überlassen worden. Es sind die Details, die wichtig sind. So könnte die betont oft auftauchende Zahl "22" ein Hinweis auf das Tarot-Spiel sein, das besonders bei den Katharern und Templern äußerst beliebt war. Die große Arkana des Tarot enthält 22 Karten. Lassen sich diese auch in Saunière Kirche wiederfinden? Muss man in der Kirche Tarot spielen, um zur Lösung des Geheimnisses zu kommen? Ebenfalls im hinteren Bereich der Kirche befindet sich der Beichtstuhl, sowie darüber ein gewaltiges dreidimensionales Wandbild mit den Seligpreisungen, das sich fast über die ganze Breite des Raumes erstreckt. Der Beichtstuhl zeigt im oberen Bereich die Geschichte des Hirtenjungen Paris (Hirte), der 1645 in Rennes-le-Château einen Schatz gefunden haben soll. Es stellt sich die Frage: was um alles in der Welt hat eine Schatz-Geschichte auf einem Beichtstuhl zu suchen? Die Antwort kennt wohl nur Saunière selbst. Vom Altar aus gesehen rechts ist die Taufszene Jesu durch Johannes den Täufer dargestellt. Die Jesus-Figur stellt sich dabei als nahezu identisches, wenn auch spiegelverkehrtes Ebenbild des Asmodeus heraus: beide nehmen dieselbe Position ein, beide blicken auf den Boden. Die Farben der Gewänder sind ebenfalls spiegelverkehrt. Ein echter Blickfang ist allerdings das Fresko der Seligpreisungen. Auch das Wandbild wirft mehr Fragen auf, als es Antworten gibt. Dargestellt ist der Ort, an dem Jesus seine Seligpreisungen vorgenommen haben soll. Interessanterweise ist der Berg auf dem Bild inzwischen identifiziert worden. Überall auf dem Berg sind Blumen verstreut. Am Fuße des Berges liegt ein Sack, aus dem ein Goldbarren hervorquillt. Was hat das alles mit dem eigentlichen Thema, den Seligpreisungen zu tun? Interessant ist auch jener Satz, der sich unterhalb des Freskos über die gesamt Breite hin erstreckt: "Venez a moi tous qui souffrez qui etes accables et je soulagerai" (Sendet zu mir all jene, die mühselig und beladen sind und ich will sie erquicken). Saunière hat ein Wort ausgetauscht: saccables. Normalerweise wird im französischen an dieser Stelle das Wort "affligée" verwendet. Weshalb hat Saunière dieses ausgetauscht? Der Autor Henry Lincoln hat diesbezüglich eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht, die die Worte "etes accables" betreffen. Einige der Buchstaben sind minimal kleiner, als die anderen. Nimmt man nun die kleineren Buchstaben, ergibt sich daraus: "sac a bles" (Sack aus Korn). Korn wiederum wird im französischen umgangssprachlich gebraucht für Geld (ähnlich zu Schotter und Kies). Will Saunière auf einen Geldsack hinweisen, der, wie erwähnt, in der Tat auch auf dem Fresko zu finden ist? Bemerkenswert ist aber auch, dass hier ein weiteres Mal das Wort "BLES" auftaucht... Sehen wir uns noch einmal die Landschaft auf dem Fresko an: in der Mitte ist ein Hügel, der von Blumen übersäht ist. Eine "blumige Landschaft" also - auf französisch heißt das: "terrain fleury". Links davon ist ein kleines Dorf zu sehen, auf der rechten Seite eine Ruine. Und nun beginnt das Mysterium von neuem: der mit Blumen übersähte Berg existiert tatsächlich: er war im Besitz der Familie Fleury, also ein "terrain fleury". Das Dorf links des Hügels ist Rennes-le-Château; die Ruine rechts kann als Ruine von Coustaussa identifiziert werden. Werfen wir einen weiteren Blick in die Kirche - dieses mal in Richtung des Altar. Links und rechts säumen die Sitzreihen Statuen von Heiligen: St.Germaine, St.Madelaine, St.Antoin de Padoue, St. Antoine Ermite und St.Roch. Im Altarraum ist die heilige Familie dargestellt: Josef zur linken, Maria zur rechten. Beide tragen auf ihren Armen ein Jesuskind. In der Kirche von Rennes-le-Château haben Maria und Josef also zwei Jesuskinder. Sind die Statuen Hinweise auf die Umgebung von Rennes-le-Château? Muss Antoine Ermite als Ermitage (nahe Rennes-les-Bains), Maria Magdalena als "Source de la Madelaine", St.Roche als "Pas de la Roque", der überall auftauchende Schriftzug "SM" als Serre Mijane" und das Wasser in den Händen von Johannes (es hat die Form eines Pik) als "La Pique", ein Hügel im Valdieu, im Tal Gottes südlich von Rennes-le-Château identifiziert werden? Der Altar entpuppt sich als massives Schnitzwerk. Das Bas-Relief zeigt die weinende Maria Magdalena, die in einer Höhle vor einem Kreuz kniet. Ein Kreuz, das aus zwei Ästen besteht: einer der Äste erblüht, der andere ist abgestorben. Übrigens befindet sich die auf dem Bas-Relief dargestellte Höhle ebenfalls unweit von Rennes-le-Château. Früher gab es eine Inschrift, die leider nur noch auf Fotos zu sehen ist, nachdem sie von Vandalen zerstört wurde: "Jesu Medela a vulnerum spes una poenitentium par magdalenae lacrymas peccata nostra diluas". Dieser Satz ist sowohl grammatisch als auch orthographisch nicht korrekt. Statt "poenitentium" hätte es beispielsweise heißen müssen: "Paenitentium". Dennoch scheinen diese "Fehler" gewollt gewesen zu sein, denn sie tauchen exakt in dieser Form noch einmal auf: im zweiten Pergament (das "große Manuskript") nämlich, das Saunière gefunden hatte... Die Art der Rechtschreibfehler lässt darauf schließen, dass es sich hierbei um einen verschlüsselten Satz handelt, dessen wahre Bedeutung bislang aber noch nicht feststeht. Noch etwas ist bemerkenswert: auf dem Altar ist im Zentrum ein Kelch zu sehen, der von mehreren Münzen umgeben wird. Angeblich soll es sich dabei um eine Darstellung des Heiligen Gral handeln. Noch einmal findet sich der Gral in der Kirche wieder: verbindet man die Statuen, indem man ein überdimensionales "M" in das Kirchenschiff zeichnet, bei dem vier der sechs Statuen, sowie der Lukas an der Kanzel die jeweiligen Eckpunkte bilden, dann ergibt sich folgendes: St. 'G'ermaine St. 'R'och Roch St. 'A'ntoine Eremite St. 'A'ntoin de Padoue 'L'ukas Das Wort "Graal" (französisch für Gral) taucht auf. Dem nicht genug: im Zentrum dieses überdimensionalen "M"s steht die Statue der St.Madelaine... Vor dem Altar entdeckte Saunière die "Grabplatte der Ritter". Sie lag mit dem Bild nach unten im Boden. Wir erinnern uns: die Sanierung der Kirche erfolgte 1891. Ein neues Rätsel tut sich auf, denn die Grabplatte ist bereits in dem 1884 erschienenen Buch "Les pierres gravées du languedoc" (Steinzeichnungen von Languedoc) von Eugène Stublein verzeichnet. Stublein erwähnt in seinem Buch auch die Original-Inschrift der Grabplatte von Marie de Negre Dables. Wie aber konnte Stublein das 1884 wissen, wenn die Grabplatte der Ritter erst Jahre später entdeckt wurde? Dem nicht genug. Sieht man sich die Bibliographie Stubleins an, dann ist "Les pierres gravées du languedoc" nicht aufgeführt. Vollkommen aus der Rolle fällt schlussendlich auch der Kreuzweg, der in dieser Art sicher einzigartig ist. Auf den 14 Stationen wird der Leidensweg Christi geschildert - allerdings hat Saunière jede einzelne Station mit Details angereichert, die noch nicht einmal nichts mit dem Kreuzweg, wie er in der Bibel erzählt wird, zu tun haben. Saunière fügte also bewusst zusätzliche Elemente ein, die durchweg als Hinweise auf das Rennes-Geheimnis angesehen werden könnten. Themenkomplex Heiliger Gral | Rosenlinie ----- Rennes-le-Château | Tombeau de Poussin | Rosslyn Chapel ----- Sainte Marie-Madeleine | Tour Magdala | Villa Bethania ---- Bérenger Saunière | Henri Boudet | Marie Dénarnaud ---- Pergamente von Sainte Marie-Madeleine | Dossiers Secrets d'Henri Lobineau Category:Rennes-le-Château Category:Überarbeiten